Hello
by BeautifulyBlue
Summary: Alice isn't so found of the new Queen Bee Amanda Stone...especially when she's got something for Joe. Preston gets his big break in the Lillian talent fest, then he meets the sweet Leah. Elsewhere Cary finds love...but she's not who he thinks she is...
1. Chapter 1

**BeautifulyBlue: Finally we can get time moving along now! This is after "Shark in the Water". Oh, and I'd like say thanks to my suscribers and reviewers for support! You guys rock :D! This story introduces four new OC's. I hope your excited!**

Amanda Stone stepped in through the front entrance of the Lillian High freshman building. She was new in town and it was her first day of school, meaning everyone had to look at her. Peachy full lips and dark brown hair with emerald eyes...the only problem with the flawless beauty was a certian smirk on her face and the way she observed everyone.

"Hi." a girl approached her. Emily Bates, dirty blond and blue eyed, quite insecure of her tall height above everyone, "I'm Emily Bates, 9th grade represenative...I hear you're the new girl I'm supposed to show around?"

"I am." she had gum in her mouth, "So..._this_ is the 9th grade building? Kinda small." She sounded judgy.

Emily held Amanda's schedule in her hand, nervously fidgeting with it, "Yeah, um...but overall its the biggest school in Lillian...y-you'll like it." she hated it when she was awkward when she was in front of new people, it was a hopeless habit. Amanda made a cracking sound with her gum, she smiled at Emily,

"I think i'm gonna like you."

Emily smiled, humbled, "Uh, this way, bells about to ring."

Amanda observed Emily up and down, her clothing was obviously a hand me down from her sister or mother, hair simply washed and brushed, nothing special, and she had such long legs Amanda was barely keeping up with her.

"I like your shoes." Amanda fake complimented, Emily looked down, confused but flattered, "Thank you."

_"This will be way too easy."_

"Hey Joe!" Alice found him heading towards their first class,

"Oh hey."

"My dad's been out of rehab. Unbelievable results!"

"You serious?"

"Yes! He's been sober for 15 days and hasn't had a drink since he's been home." She sounded proud. She was finally having real conversations with her dad for the first time in a while.

They stopped and Joe gave a small pound on the shoulder, "I guess it's all thanks to you."

She smiled, "Hey, you helped...sort of." she raised a brow,

Emily was walking up, she had been a fond friend of Alice since the 6th grade, "Oh hey! Em!" she waved her over, Amanda was following her like a shadow,

"Oh hey!" she towered over the two, even Joe, she stepped aside, "This is Amanda..."

"Stone."

"Amanda Stone. Amanda, this is Joe and Alice. She's in a few of your classes so...yeah!"

Amanda cracked her gum once again as Alice took the yellow schedule from her hand, "Here, let me see."

Joe looked at her, giving a welcoming smile, "So where are you from?" Amanda's eyes widened as she suddenly swallowed her gum. She smiled,

"Oh, I'm from California."

Alice was still reading the schedule as she winced at her comment, Joe was surprised as well, "California? Why'd you move..._here_?"

"My mom never liked the city life...and plus we have family here so she doesn't have to pay the rent on our new house."

Alice raised her head, she observed Amanda carefully, she was caked with makeup, floral mini-skirt and heels she absolutley did not need. Her hair looked too wavy adn thick to be natural. Alice popped a smile anyway and handed back the schedule,

"Hey, you and I have all the same classes. I'll show you around if you want."

"Ok cool...Alex?"

"Alice." she corrected awkwardly. Joe waved as they stepped into their class, Emily had to leave herself but before she did she asked,

"So...what do you think of Lillian high?"

She looked at Joe, "I think I'll like it here." a tad of mischief in her tone.

Martin was waiting for Preston to step out of the office, "Will you hurry? We have three minutes until the bell rings!" Preston was hurrying and writing his student I.D. on the paper,

"I have to write my student number! 245..."

Martin sighed, "If you don't finish in the next 10 seconds I'm gonna leave you!"

"3...81..."

"Ten...nine..."

Preston was out, "Done!"

They started walking, the halls were almost empty, "What was that for anyway?"

"Didn't you see the flyers all over town?"

"For what? A missing dog?"

Preston laughed, "No." he halted Martin stepping in front of him, "I'll give you a hint...it stats with a 'T'."

Martin squinted in thought, "Ah...T...t-t-t-"

Preston's eyes widened to playfully get him intense, "T-t-ta...tal..."

"Tal...ent?"

He rapidly made charades with his hands to keep going.

"Talent show?"

He applauded, "Bravo the almighty smart one! Bravo!"

Martin was confused, "I don't get it."

"Look, the Lillian Talent show auditions are soon and I'm going. Ah, what am I going to do you ask?" He didn't... "Play the piano!"

"Oh yeah...you've been taking lessons since the 5th grade."

"And i've gotten some..." he sounded cocky, "Critical praise if I should mention."

Martin snorted, "Like the critical praise you got with your 'camera work'?"

"Ha ha. Funny Martin."

He patted Preston's shoulder, "Look, I'm there for you all the way buddy."

They lauged, "Now come on we have to go!" He dragged Preston by the collar of his shirt down the hall.

Cary grabbed his uniform for gym out of his locker when he noticed something...his sparklers were gone. Not _all _of his explosives were gone, just his sparklers. He did a double take thinking he over looked them, nope. Nada. On the inside he grew frantic looking to and fro, he knew what one could do with sparklers...he saw a fellow locker mate walking by, Cary ran over grabbing him,

"Hey, hey! You!"

"What?" he turned over, looking down at him,

"Your in the locker next to mine...what's your name..."

"...Streeter."

"Streeter." he held a hand out, "Cary Scott nice to meet you- uh I have a problem that you may know something about."

He was creeping Streeter out, who was overly casual, the polar opposite of Cary's current state of mind, "Uh huh..."

"See, I keep...Precious items in my locker and one of these 'items' has been stolen."

Streeter started backing away, "Sorry man."

He seemed like a 14 year old version of Donny, Cary grabbed his sleeve walking at the same pace, "Come on! Did you maybe see anyone come near my locker?"

"Look Scary, I cant help you." he chuckled before leaving him standing alone three feet away from his locker.

"...Scary?" he laughed to himself, "Oh that's funny." he said to himself sarcastically as he walked back to his open locker, stuffing his uniform into his bag and zipping it, "Well what's with Streeter? I mean what? Too much 'Moral Kombat' or something?" he stood up slamming his locker and next to him he noticed her...

Fourteen, hazel eyes, dark brown hair...and a very concerned look on her face. Cary stood there with his mouth open as she looked away, going to get her books.

"And...a really cute girl just listened to me talk to myself that's..." she laughed, "That's wonderful." he finished.

She smiled, "No no. It's not that it's...people who talk to themselves are a sign of genius you know."

He laughed, "Oh well in that case I'm the spawn of Einstein!" he joked.

She giggled before raising a brow, he suddenly worried,

"That didn't sound right um..."

"No...that was good." she pushed her hair behind her ear, holding out a hand, "Courtney."

"...Cary." they shook.

"Your hands are soft." she smirked before walking off past him. Cary watched her, he nodded to himself,

"Courtney..." he looked at his hand, smiling, "Ok, Courtney." he chuckled as he headed to class.

Once first hour was over, Alice, Joe and Amanda all exited together, "I'll see you later Alice."

"Bye Joe." they began walking in opposite directions, "Here i'll show you where Mis-"

"Bye Joe!" Amanda cut her off, waving.

"-ter...Adams is." Alice finished, Amanda gazed at her with her shiny brown eyes,

"How well do you know Joe?"

Alice nervously laughed, "Very...so what was California like?" she asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Hot. Really really hot." They giggled,

"Did you go surfing a lot? Or see any sunsets on the-"

"What's Joe like?" she popped in anotehr piece of gum, "Is he a...gamer? Athlete? Actor?"

"Sculptor." Alice gritted through her teeth, "He makes amazing models."

She chewed lightly, "Cool...so what do _you _do in your spare time?"

Alice shrugged, "Nothing exciting...I read." she admitted, "I live with my dad. We're pretty close."

"Oh...where's your mom?"

Alice paused, "I...don't know..."

"Oh...oops?" Amanda could think the word 'sorry' she just couldnt say it.

"It's fine. I don't know that much about her anyway."

Amanda pursed her lips nodding, Alice bit her lip, "You know...Joe's mom died last year." she felt like she had just as much authority as Joe to tell others about it, Amanda paused,

"Oh." she sounded sympathetic,

"And...he's just gotten to be...'ok' with it per say but i'm telling you this just so you'd be on the safe side with it."

She nodded, "Yeah...ok."

They looked at each other in awkward silence before Amanda saw past Emily, "Oh hey! Emily!" she was walking up, she saw Alice,

"Hey Ali."

"Hey Em."

Amanda laughed, "Ali and Em. That sounds like a perfect duo." Emily walked up to Alice wrapping her arm around her shoulder, "Been best friends since 6th grade." Alice smiled,

"...So Em...can I call you that?" Amanda asked,

"Yeah?"

"Since your in the student government do you think you could show me around at lunch?"

Alice became both wondrous and confused removing the arm from her shoulder, "But...Mandy-" Mandy was an automatic nickname Alice had for anyone named 'Amanda'. But Amanda flashed a hand up, shocked,

"Ah-ah! Woah! Do NOT call me Mandy unless I give you permission!"

Emily stood in worry as Alice's eyes widened, "Ok uh...Amanda...we have all the same classes together, I can just show you to the-"

"No! It's fine. I bet Em here wouldn't mind the work as 9th grade president?" she smirked, Alice, concerned, looked over,

"Uh, yeah! It'll give me something to do!"

"Em-"

"Ali...It's fine."

"Alright." Amanda finished, Alice didn't like the smile on her face, she looked at her suspiciously, "So, Mr. Adams you said? Lets go." she started walking ahead. Alice followed, not sure if she'd like nor even 'care for' the new girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice, tolerated Amanda during second and third hour, sucking up to the teacher the minute she walked in, crudely commenting on their peers, 'strutting' down the hall as if she was the sexiest thing in the building, then making Emma hold her…everything, even her _heavy_ backpack as she hunted for her schedule through her binders.

Now they were at lunch, Alice was trying to keep her cool, once today was over, she wouldn't have to mutter a word to her again. The three had finished walking through the long line of hungry students with their trays and were scanning the cafeteria for a table,

"So, all the freshmen eat lunch together, next year we'll be eating with the other sophomores and junior and then seniors go solitaire." Emma explained adding too much detail as usual. Alice didn't like the sight,

"Looks like we're gonna squeeze in with someone today."

Amanda winced, "What?" Alice had been getting Amanda's sneering 'what?' all day as well whenever she stated a fact about the school policy. Lillian may be known as 'Hicksville' but it has its standards. She was getting tired of her face already,

"Sometimes we share seats if we can't find a free table."

"Yeah. No." she turned her expression right around to straight anger as Alice struggled to keep a straight face, "I'm not sitting in some strangers lap."

"We didn't mean _that_!" Alice exclaimed, Emma fidgeted with her lunch tray,

"We were thinking of looking for our friends like Haley and-"

Amanda set her tray on top of Emma's, "Here," she remarked coldly, Alice now even more struggling to tolerate her 'attitude'. "I'll get us a seat."

"_PLEASE DON'T!"_ Alice screamed in her head. Amanda scanned the cafeteria, observing who looked the most vulnerable. She found a group of the 'preppy' girls and calmly proceeded towards them.

"Hi." she cut off their conversation. They greeted her back, falling for her pleasant appearance, "So…what do you think your doing at my table?"

Alice already didn't like the situation as she and Emma quietly watched them 'negotiate'. A strawberry blond girl set upright,

"_Your _table?"

Amanda kept her smirk, nodding.

"Since when?"

Amanda threw in a laugh, just for her entertainment to see the look on the girl's face, "Since just now. So I suggest you get your asses up and move."

Alice couldn't keep her jaw from dropping as Emma's face grew worrisome, the trays in her hands slowly getting heavier and heavier.

The preppy freshman stood up, her friends trying to stay out of it, "Make us…BITCH!" she screamed loud enough to get half the cafeteria's attention.

Alice bared through her teeth, "Stop it." although it wasn't audible.

Amanda lost her smirk but kept her calm streak in her facial expression, albeit a raised eyebrow. She grabbed her milk carton from the tray, still in Emma's hands which were going to collapse, and opened it. She smiled for a second and before the girl could react, she soaked her with milk, throwing the now empty carton on the floor. Alice and Emma's faces growing horrifically shocked…yet comedically priceless. "Who's a bitch?" Amanda asked.

The girl gave in, grabbing her bag and tray then practically bolting out of the cafeteria, humiliated. Her friends, looking traumatized, followed, before the three girls could exit, one with glasses stopped, "You know, you're a prick!" she yelled, not worried about being foul-mouthed. Amanda saw the tray in her hands, still fresh with some food left over. She smacked the bottom of it upwards, right into her face, knocking her glasses off, leaving them along with the tray plummeting to the floor. Amanda stomped the glasses as Emma and Alice were traumatized along with the obnoxious, stretched out "Oh's" from the crowd and some shouting in confusion and some fright. The girl, nearly in tears rushed off in a huff. Angry at herself for not knowing she was practically begging for that to happen.

Alice and Emma stared at Amanda as she scooted her self into a seat, "I told you I'd get us a seat."

Alice's jaw was still on the floor as Emma was scared to sit as if Amanda had set a mousetrap in one of the chairs. She was smiling casually as she patted the seat next to her, "Come on."

The other students seemed to be going back to their own business as Emma, afraid of encoring her wrath, sat next to her, giving Amanda her tray. "Hey Alex, come on."

"Alice." She corrected for probably the thirtieth time that day, "And…" she frantically and desperately looked to her left and right, she saw her friend Claudia, thank god, and probably the last chair in the cafeteria was free. "My friends waving me over," she paced away from them, "I'll see you later." She called, her voice high pitched, showing Amanda how much 'authority' she had. Emma seemed disappointed…her help had just left.

Preston found Martin exiting the cafeteria 15 minutes later, he multi-tasked looking at the notes in his binder and walking at the same time, Preston grabbed his shoulder, "Hey dude!"

"If it's your competing in the Lillian Talent Show, I already know." He'd mentioned it a thousand times that day, he was starting to get irritated with it,

"I know you know," they were walking to their next class, "But I know, that you don't know what I know I'm about to ask you!"

Martin looked up from his notes, "…What?"

"Exactly." he enjoyed confusing his friends whenever he found an opportunity, "But I do need to ask you…"

Martin leaned in, awaiting the 'exciting' question.

"Can you critique me on my song tonight?"

He wasn't excited anymore, "Critique?" He knew what it meant, however, Martin was never known for being 'critical', on anything…._Anything._

"Just…come over tonight and listen to me play my song, just see if the notes flow if the chords are right-"

"Prest, I don't know _jack shit _about the piano or what you just said."

"Piano language." he joked, "Just, please. No one in my family's ever won _anything _before." And it was the sad truth, his father's baseball team were known as the bad news bears when he was growing up. Preston's mother would compete in home coming courts and beauty pageants. Although eligible enough to be nominated for such, she'd never come in first. And Preston was going to make up for that, "And I think it's up to me to give my family at least _some _sort of legacy."

Martin smirked, Preston purposely gave him his guilty look, "Look, I'm asking you as a friend, help me do this."

"I never said 'no'. I'll bike home with you after school, but I'll have to phone my mom so she doesn't have a heart attack." They smiled, Preston held his arms out walking closer, Martin backed away, "Let's go to class." he walked off. Preston followed laughing at him.

"I still can't believe you beamed _our coach _in the face with a volley ball!" Cary laughed with Charles at his locker next to his,

"For all she knows, it was an accident." They laughed.

They hated they're gym coach Ms. Styron. Though, tall, lean and attractive, she is not a force to be reckoned with. She was quick to lose her temper and 'torture' the kids with work outs. Today they played volleyball, and as Charles happened to see the ball coming towards him, he noticed coach wasn't paying attention…Charles and Cary decided they had never laughed harder.

"Ok, next time, I'll set off some firecrackers in her gym bag, and then, when she sees-" he was suddenly cut off,

"Hey." a girl's voice, Courtney.

He turned around, "Oh, hey."

"So…did you ever find your fireworks?"

Cary didn't realize what she was talking about, as Charles was in shock he knew a girl so cute, "My fireworks…oh! Charles, did you see anyone near my-"

The first bell rang, "I gotta head to class." he closed his locker slinging his bag over his shoulder, "I'll leave you to alone." he mocked patting Cary's shoulder. Once out of earshot, it suddenly dawned on him,

"Wait how do you know-"

"I heard you talking to that guy earlier…before you started ranting to yourself."

Cary sheepishly laughed, "Y-yeah," Courtney smiled, somewhat mocking him with her bright hazel eyes, "So…have you lived in Lillian your whole life?"

"Yeah but, I used to go to school in a different county. Kind of weird being in a school, not knowing anybody."

"Well, it's been three weeks, haven't you met anyone?"

She nodded, "Yeah but…hm." she paused, Cary couldn't decode her expression,

"What?"

"Just…none are as…welcoming as you…as…outgoing I guess."

He was never good with taking compliments, from girls especially, he awkwardly mumbled in his head what to say, "Uh…thanks." he smiled, trying to keep from looking stupid.

Courtney tapped her fingers on the binder she was holding, "So…maybe we'll see each other around?"

He smiled, "Oh yeah! Sure!"

She still wouldn't give up that warm smile, Cary didn't know what to think of it, "Your really happy aren't you?" his sarcasm helped him keep from seeming awkward or suspicious. Courtney's smile disappeared as she suddenly stepped closer wiping his bangs out of his face, he was surprised to see she was barely an inch taller than him,

"…Yes?" he asked, now able to look her in the eyes,

"And where have you been hiding those big blue eyes?" she giggled, her voice high and raspy. It was adorable.

"M-my big blue what?"

She laughed, "See you tomorrow." she walked away towards class. Cary watched, confused, he gazed to his side for a second, then he grinned. Feeling quite confidant for the first time in a while, walking off to class, his 'big blue eyes' now in sight.


End file.
